


Too Much Fun

by cowgirl65



Series: Casa di Bellezza [1]
Category: Bourbon Street Beat
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex accepts an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bourbon Street Beat and make no money from this

“Mr. Randolph, a message just arrived for you.” The pretty blonde secretary handed him a small sealed envelope. 

“Thank you, sugar.” Rex’s eyebrow lifted when he saw the stationary and he waited until Melody Lee closed the door behind her before he opened it and read the flowing script. 

_Rex,_

_A request has come my way that I think may interest you. If you have the time, please come by after you are done for the day._

_Antonia_

 

So as soon as he had his paperwork all organized for the next couple days, Rex headed for Casa di Bellezza, a large house on the outskirts of New Orleans. He was never sure how much time one of Antonia’s requests would take; sometimes her clients would desire only an hour or two and sometimes it could be a couple days. And he had the time; there was only a bit of follow up left on his current case which left him free tomorrow and all weekend. Rex had to adjust his pants as he walked up to the door; the anticipation of what might be in store caused his cock to swell large enough to be pinched by the seams of his trousers.

“Mr. Randolph,” greeted the large black man who answered the door. “The signora is expecting you.”

“Thank you, Jonathan.” Rex let Jonathan lead him into a well-appointed sitting room and the doorman excused himself to check on dinner when they reached the parlour. 

A breathtaking woman clad in elegant silk and satin rose from the divan and she took his hand as he walked over. “Rex.”

“Antonia.” Rex pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “Is it possible you’ve grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you?”

Antonia cuffed him lightly on the chest. “Flatterer.” But she didn’t protest when he drew her in for a long, passionate kiss and allowed his questing hands to knead her breasts over the low décolletage. “You can keep doing that,” she murmured, “or wait until you’ve heard the offer. You may want to save your strength.”

Rex chuckled and let her go. “And if I decided not to take it, we can continue where we left off?”

“Always,” she responded, stroking her hand down the obvious bulge in his pants, and then walked over to an array of crystal decanters. “Bourbon?”

“Please.”

Antonia poured two snifters of amber liquor, handed one to Rex and took a seat. Rex sat beside her and draped an arm over the back of the sofa.

“A gentleman I know came by this afternoon,” Antonia told him as they sipped their drinks. “He has some friends visiting from back east and wants to show them a good time.”

Rex felt his interest become even more painfully obvious. “And you’re wondering if I’d like to be the good time,” he finished with a rakish grin. “How many friends?” A night with the enchanting Antonia wasn’t usually something he would turn down, unless it was for the opportunity of an evening where he got to be the centre of several someones’ attentions.

“Three. And he promised they would all be as well-favoured as he is.” Antonia squeezed his crotch. “I’m assuming I can send a message for them to come over?”

Rex drained his glass. “As long as I can grab something to eat first. You wouldn’t want me fainting from hunger.”

Leaning over for another kiss, Antonia assured him, “Heaven forbid. Jonathan’s baking catfish, it should be almost ready.”

After joining Antonia and several of her permanent employees for a sumptuous dinner and rather bawdy conversation, Rex was shown to a large room that was well supplied with various pieces of furniture and equipped with different manacles and restraints, plus a huge bed off to one side. Antonia opened one of the chests in a corner and pulled out a long piece of black silk.

“As usual, they want to remain anonymous,” she told Rex as she tied the mask securely behind his head and let him adjust it so he could see clearly. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt. “And they requested for the entertainment to be already naked.”

Rex had no problem with being a faceless body as he stood there and let Antonia disrobe him and she wasn’t shy about her enjoyment at revealing his bare skin to her hands and eyes. After tucking his clothes away in another chest, Antonia handed him a small leather strap. “Use this,” she said as she pulled him close and kissed him, “you know it’ll make the fun last longer.” Then she released him, walked to the door and blew him a kiss before she closed it behind her.

Chuckling, Rex sat back against the headboard of the bed and waited for his erection to subside before he fastened the strap around his cock behind his balls. Just like Antonia suggested, the constriction would keep him hard and let him hold off an orgasm long past what he would be able to manage without it.

While he waited for his ‘guests’, Rex reflected on how he’d gotten to this point. When he’d been drafted to fight in Korea, it hadn’t taken long with the stresses of war for him to discover how much sex distracted and relaxed him and how much he enjoyed it. He found he loved a good fuck and the only surprising part was that as long as his partner was willing, he enjoyed it just as much whether he was with a man or a woman or whether he was on the giving or receiving end.

He met Antonia when he first started out as a private investigator. Her husband had recently died and she suspected his family of doctoring the will. Some careful searching turned up the old man’s real will, much the dismay of his grown sons who had attempted to literally shoot the messenger when Rex revealed it. But according to his last wishes, Antonia received the entire estate, quickly took possession of the house he was now in and as a thank-you, gave him a first-hand taste of what she planned to do with it. Quickly discovering his lack of sexual inhibitions, Antonia often contacted him when someone came in with a desire she thought he could fulfil, not as her employee, but as a friend and client who would enjoy it too.

And if his guess was right from what Antonia had told him, he was almost certain to be on the receiving end tonight. Four men soliciting another for entertainment likely weren’t going to be lining up for him to fuck them; no, it was much more probable that they were planning on sticking their cocks in him as many ways and times as they could. That thought made his own cock start to grow hard again. Being on top wasn’t something he would sneer at, but there wasn’t anything that came close to the power of the orgasms he got from having that one spot in his ass stroked and stimulated by a large cock. 

Rex reached down to stroke his growing organ. If he didn’t get the chance tonight, he’d have to make sure to ask Antonia if she and Jonathan would join him later. The thought of being impaled on Jonathan’s thick cock while his own was buried in Antonia’s pussy made his cock twitch and he decided he’d ask regardless, as long as he still had the energy.

A slight tap on the door and Rex looked up as Jonathan stood aside to let four men enter the room. He gave Rex a slight nod to let him know that someone would be watching to make sure nothing got out of hand, which Rex returned. Then his attention turned back to his guests as Jonathan stepped out of the room. The four men were still fully clothed, but even through their masks, Rex could see they liked what they saw.

“I’d ask you what your pleasure is for tonight, but I have a feeling it’s going to be me,” Rex greeted in a low, husky baritone.

The tallest man chuckled. “You’ve got that right.” He slowly strolled up to the side of the bed and ran his hands across Rex’s belly and hips, sliding them in between his thighs to squeeze Rex’s balls. “Why don’t you get undressed, fellas?” he asked his friends as he picked up the bottle of oil that sat prominently on the bedside table. “I’ll get him ready and we can get this show on the road.”

Rex obligingly parted his legs and raised his hips when the tall man’s oiled hand moved behind his balls and then he let out a grunt of surprised pleasure when two slick fingers were abruptly thrust up his ass without any preparation. Not that he minded; they pumped in and out and Rex pushed against them to get them in further.

“Tight and willing,” the tall man said with a smile and Rex just flashed a sexy wink in response.

“I want him on his knees, bent over that bench.” Rex tore his attention away from the fingers pleasuring him to look at the speaker. Not as tall as the first, this man was favoured with a chest full of well-defined muscles covered with curly golden hair. Following the trail of hair down to his groin, Rex eyed the thick cock in appreciation. That organ could easily get him off, but Rex wanted to hold on as long as possible and he shivered as he imagined how good denying himself was going to feel.

The fingers left his ass. Rex got to his feet, walked over to the padded bench and sank to his knees. “Don’t let me cum yet,” he told them. “I want to enjoy every time you plan to do me tonight.”

“No problem.” The muscular man got down behind him and reached between Rex’s legs to give the tip of his cock a sharp pinch. Rex hissed at the pain, but that was just what he needed to help him keep control. Then a hot, slick cock was pushed against his ass and Rex gasped when it was rammed home. The man started fucking him with hard, rhythmic thrusts and Rex was pushed further over the bench.

A pair of legs came into his line of sight and a hand reached under his chin to tip his head up. The weeping head of another cock was being held towards him. “Suck me,” a new voice demanded and Rex obliged, licking the precum off the tip before opening to take it in. “Oh yeah,” the voice groaned. Hands laced around the back of his head and he was slowly fucked in the mouth. Rex grabbed the back of the man’s thighs for support and they began moving together, the cocks gliding in and out of his ass and mouth in perfect rhythm. He felt his seed pool hotly behind his balls, just waiting to explode, but the constricting band combined with the hand that was squeezing him tight worked together to keep him from cumming. His whole genital region started to ache, but he welcomed it, knowing how intense it was going to feel when he finally let go.

The cock in his ass stabbed into him with several short, sharp thrusts and Rex felt it pulse as a load of sperm was deposited in his ass. He felt the muscles of the man in his mouth tense as well, but instead of spewing down his throat, the man pulled his cock out just in time so the semen splashed onto his face and neck instead. “Now that is beautiful,” the third man observed.

Then Rex was bodily moved to lie on his back on the bench. He finally got a good view of the other two men; the one with saliva still glistening on his cock was lean and the other had very little body hair and the largest cock Rex had ever seen.

“Now that can’t be comfortable.” The over-endowed man reached down to stroke Rex’s painfully engorged cock, making Rex suck his breath in sharply at the intense sensation. “I want to see you cum, gorgeous.”

Rex eyed the large cock and hoped that the lust he felt was reflected in his eyes. “Fuck me first,” he requested and the leer on the man’s face was unmistakable.

“My pleasure.” 

Rex braced himself, but even he couldn’t prepare for the almost foot long cock being rammed into his guts. He felt like he was being mounted and bred by a randy stallion and, through the haze of red lust in his brain, wondered if he was going to be split in two. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore; the pressure was building and Rex had to release it or burst. It was always more intense if he could hold on until he got the ring off; he fumbled with the catch on the leather band but with his body jerking and bucking from the force of being fucked by that giant cock, he couldn’t get a grip and groaned in frustration.

But one of the others must have seen and Rex felt the pressure release. That was his cue; he screamed as his cum shot out hard enough to mingle with the semen already on his neck. His overloaded body shook and convulsed as more cum was released and he barely heard the loud shout as the other man claimed him with his own seed.

“Oh, fuck, you’re good,” the over-endowed man groaned but he didn’t pull out until his cock softened and slipped out of Rex of its own accord.

Rex just lay gasping and tried to catch his own breath until he saw the tall man stroking his still unfulfilled organ. 

“Think you’ve got enough left to suck me off?” he asked.

Rex took another breath and nodded. The man slowly pressed into Rex’s open mouth and Rex sucked and licked until he was rewarded with thick, hot cream sliding down his throat.

But he wasn’t given much time to recover. The lean man started fingering Rex’s cum-slick ass and Rex knew he was still wide open when the digits slipped in easily. “Y’know,” he said, looking up at the over-endowed man, “after the way he took you, I think this one might be able to accommodate all of us at once.”

That caused Rex a thrill of panic. That stallion-sized cock, plus the others? That would tear him in half, even though he wasn’t sure how they would work it. But much to his relief, the man with the huge cock just chuckled. 

“I’ll leave his ass to the rest of you,” he said and Rex swore he winked. “But maybe I could fit in his mouth at the same time and he’ll be completely filled with our cocks.” He looked down at Rex. “What do you say?”

In spite of his trepidation, Rex was aroused by the proposal. “Why not?” He saw the others’ cocks start to rise again as well. The tall man grabbed Rex’s hands and helped him to his feet. 

“I’ll take the bottom,” he announced and lay on his back on the bench. “Come sit on top of me, gorgeous.”

Rex complied, coming over and straddling the tall man. The man’s cock was already hard and it slid easily into Rex’s still gaping hole. Holding himself in firmly, the tall man reached around to pull Rex’s buttocks apart. Rex held his breath at the increase in pressure and then he gasped at the stretch as the next cock pushed its way in. He felt them slowly start to move, both cocks slowly pushing past each other. It was definitely more than even that enormous cock he’d just had and Rex seriously considered stopping before a third could be inserted. But then the cocks pushed on his prostate and the sensation that flashed through him was the most intensely pleasurable thing he’d ever felt. 

The man behind him moved up until he’d almost climbed on Rex’s back with his cock still firmly embedded inside. “Oh, that’s good,” he felt the top man mutter and Rex was aware of why when the stretching of his sphincter became almost unbearable. Cocks pushed and strained and Rex just knew he was going to be torn apart, but he found he didn’t care. Burning pleasure thrummed and spiked through him and then he felt his hair grabbed and his head was brought up sharply.

“One more.” That huge cock was in front of his face and Rex didn’t even have a chance to think before it was forced between his lips. He couldn’t even choke as it was pushed down his throat and he started to grow lightheaded from lack of air. 

Rex would have never guessed how much more intense the pleasure could get from being unable to breathe, but as that enormous cock cut off his oxygen, the euphoria from that and from the fact he was being fucked up the ass by three cocks at once grew until there was nothing left but the delirium brought on by an overload of pleasure. He was hardly aware of his cock pulsing as it rubbed against the belly of the man he was lying on, trying to expel seed that was no longer there, and the sticky heat of cum spurting out of and onto his ass with even more spewing down his throat to choke him further was more than he could take.

Rex finally came back to himself, his aching body limp and drained as he was draped over the bench.

“God, you’re one fine ride,” he heard distantly. Hands roamed over him, caressing his skin and his over-sensitized nerves, making him moan. “Maybe we can party like this again next time we’re in town.”

“Mmmm hmm,” he heard himself respond, torn between hoping they meant it and hoping it would be awhile before they were back in New Orleans.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before strong arms lifted him and carried him into the waiting bed. Forcing his eyes open slightly, he saw the darkness of Jonathan’s face and heard the lilt of Antonia’s voice.

“I thought about stopping it,” she said. Rex felt the warmth of her bare body press against his and a strong dark arm wrapped itself around him. “But watching you get fucked by four men at the same time… You did look like you were having fun.”

“Too much fun,” he managed and gave a hoarse little chuckle.

Jonathan held him tighter. “Well, don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. When you’re up to it, I’ll run some hot water and we can give you a bath.”

Rex realized he was covered with sweat and cum and in sore need of one, but at that moment, he couldn’t really care. The ache in his ass was deep and insistent, his throat was burning, his head pounded in time to his heart and he’d never felt more content. Not that he’d be up for something like very often, but as he drifted off to sleep sandwiched between them, Rex knew being physically overwhelmed like that was something he had to experience again.


End file.
